Her Laugh
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Her laugh was like music to him. short LitaxOrton oneshot.


Author: AngelicTorture

Title: Her Laugh

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one, I only borrow them.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Randy

Notes: Random oneshot time again. This was written to cheer up my pouting Orton muse and stop him complaining. It's short but good I think.

Summery: Her laugh was like music to him.

* * *

There it was again, that giggle, that laugh. The sound that made his heart jump and all the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Randy didn't even have to see her to know she was there, the sound of that beautiful laugh floated on the air like music, invading all his senses in the most wonderful ways.

He turned around to watch her and tried his hardest not to let the smile show on his face. That would be a dead give away, if he smiled but it was so hard not to when he saw her. She was sitting at a table with Mickie and Melina, her eyes lighting up whenever she laughed. Her flame red hair hanging perfectly round her shoulders. In his opinion she was the most beautiful creature on the planet but she didn't even know it.

He wondered as he stood watching her, what she was thinking about. Did she know how he felt about her? Did she notice how much faster his heart would beat when she walked by him?

Quickly he realised he'd been staring at her so moved his gaze for a few seconds before looking back at her. He never could take his eyes off her for very long. People had been starting to notice lately that he'd been distracted, Cena in particular. The West Newbury native had bombarded the young superstar with questions, coming to the conclusion that only a girl could get the legend killer like that.

Randy smirked a little to himself. He loved her being his little distraction; he wouldn't have it any other way, even if that meant putting up with Cena's questions.

He was pulled from his train of thought when the music of her laugh reached his ears again. He felt like his heart might burst soon if he didn't get to kiss her or hold her close. He thought he might die if he didn't get to smell that perfect hair or stare into those beautiful hazel eyes. Oh how much he wanted to get lost in those eyes and never find his way home.

He jumped a little when she stood up suddenly, well actually it wasn't suddenly he just hadn't noticed her saying goodbye to the other girls before she stood. He held his breath as she walked by him towards the door. He smiled at her and felt his heart race when she smiled back.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey Ames."

He thought he was going to die. His name sounded so perfect when she said it. Everything she said sounded perfect. He watched her walk out of the door and decided to follow her.

He caught up to her quickly, it wasn't difficult as she'd been walking slowly and he had a longer stride than her. He held his breath again as he reached his hand out to gently grab her arm above her elbow.

She turned quickly, a broad grin appearing on her face when she saw it was him. Hazel eyes glanced quickly up and down the hallway before she stepped close to him and kissed him deeply. His hand immediately found their familiar place on her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"You know you drive me crazy don't you?" he asked when she broke the kiss. He was answered by a devilish smile.

"Of course I do but that's why you love me isn't it?"

"That and a million other reasons. You know we're gonna have to tell everyone soon right? Cena's already started to notice how much you distract me." He grinned.

"I know baby and we will tell them soon I promise…I just like having you all to myself for now. And it's not my fault you can't keep your mind on anything else when I'm around now is it?" she smirks.

"Oh it totally is your fault. You're all I see baby."

He kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair. He could've spent forever like this with her but it wasn't to be. She broke the kiss again and stepped back.

"I have to go before someone wonders where I am. I love you." She kissed him quickly once more and turned on her heel, walking quickly down the hallway away from him.

He knew now there was one sound that was more beautiful than her laugh, the sound of her voice tell him she loved him. With a Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face and her words in his ears Randy walked happily off down the hallway.


End file.
